Bohókás Délután!
by AliceSanpe
Summary: Egy röpke kis esemény Lilyék iskolai éveikből. :)


Lily Evans rontott be a könyvtárba mögötte Narcissa rohant. Elég sürgős volt a dolguk főleg, miután már öt főzetük tönkre ment, de azok legalább nem akartak felrobbanni, mint amit utoljára csináltak.

- Talán Perselusnak kellett volna szólnod hisz mégis csak ő ért ehhez. - szólalt meg a szőke mardekáros sietve barátnője után.

- Nem zaklathatom folyton a marhaságaimmal! - sziszegte gőgösen a vörös hajú szépség majd lekapva pár könyvet az egyik polcról, vészes olvasásba kezdett, kutatva a megoldást a bajra.

- Legközelebb tőle kérek segítséget, ha bármilyen bájitalt akarok készíteni sutyiban. - elmélkedett hangosan Narcissa.

- Ennyire azért tényleg nem vagyok szörnyű bájital téren. - jegyezte meg sértődötten Lily.

- De Perselus sokkal jobb nálad!

- Perselus mindenkinél jobb, de most annak örülnék, ha segítenél keresgélni mielőtt a lánymosdóban felrobban a főzetünk! - Narcissanak nem is kellett több "ösztönzés" és máris bele merült egy könyvbe.

Közben kint az egyik udvaron Perselus lelkesen tanulmányozta át nemrég írt, mikor riválisa James megzavarta szokás szerint.

- Nocsak Pipogyusz! - csattant fel gúnyos hangon a griffendéles fiú, mire az említett zavartan pattant fel a padról. Gyűlölte a szemüveges méregzsákot, de hiába volt minden igyekezetével az előző alkalmakkor a vetélytársa ellen, ő sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult.

- Mit akarsz, Potter?! - vágta hozzá a kérdést Perselus bár hangja bizonytalanul csengett. James pálcáját előkapva egy legyintéssel széjjel repítette a dolgozata lapjait, mire minden ott lévő diák nevetni kezdett.

Perselus a nagy tehetetlenségében, - mivel kivételesen nem volt a talárja zsebében a pálcája, - futni kezdett az ide-oda szálló lapok után.

- Nézzétek már a szerencsétlen pipogyusz! - szólalt fel nevetve az egyik griffendéles a tömegben, akik mind Pitonnon szórakoztak.

James persze nem hagyta könnyen ezt a jelenetet annyiban, újra és újra elrepítette a lapokat és Perselus ügyetlenül futkosott ide-oda az udvaron, és néhol pofára is esett.

- Húzd el az otromba képed James, talán magadon röhögj. Az jobban illik egy magadfajta szánalmas senkihez! - kelt Perselus védelmére egy igen csak erőteljes hang a tömegből. Erre persze a nevető tömeg elcsendesedett és feloszlott, meg James is felhagyott Perselus szivatásával.

- Lám-lám, csak nem Malfoy jött, hogy kisegítse ezt a szerencsétlent?! Ch...csinálj amit akarsz! - azzal unottan elballagott a társaival onnan.

- Pofátlan semmire kellő! - morogta húzva a száját, és némi undorral nézett Potter után, de aztán felhagyott a bámészkodással és barátja fele fordult aki, mint általában, most is hálás volt a segítségért.

- Köszönöm Lucius!

- Nem is tudom már hányszor szóltam, hogy kerüld a feltűnést. - rázta a fejét és szigorú szemekkel nézte elkeseredett társát.

- Dehát semmit se csináltam! Soha nem szólok hozzá és mégis folyton szórakozik velem! - panaszolta kapva az alkalmon, hogy végre kiadja magából a feszültséged, de Lucius leintette.

- Ha nem koslatnál folyton az után az Evans lány után, nem lenne semmi ilyesfajta problémád ezzel a hülyével! - vágta hozzá rideg hangon mire Perselus csak vállat vont.

Már miért lenne tilos az ő Lilyével szóba állnia? Hisz már rég lemondott a nagyobbra törő vágyairól a lánnyal kapcsolatban, de hogy magáról a szíve hölgyéről is letegyen, az lehetetlen kérés. Ebből nem enged és ezt igaz, hogy Lucius is jól tudta, de barátja fafejűségét és a vágyakozását egy jelentéktelen nő iránt egyszerűen nevetségesnek találta.

- Lily Evans túl szeszéjes hozzád képest Pesreslus, ráadásul Griffendéles is! - érvelt a maga meglátása szerint ésszerűen Lucius, de próbálkozása hogy jobb belátásra bírja barátját most se volt eredményes. Mint általában, a szavai süket fülekre találtak.

- Tudod mit, felejtsd el, úgy se hallgatsz rám, ha arról a nőszemélyről van szó! - morogta lemondóan és legyintett egyet mielőtt Perselus bármit is szólhatott volna.

Nem sokkal később a két fiú meglepetésére Lily szaladt hozzájuk, ám mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna Lucius rögtön közbelépett.

- Bármit is akarsz Evans, a válasz egy egyszerű és világos N-E-M!

- Maradj meg magadnak Malfoy, nem hozzád jöttem! - csattant fel a lány hevesen. Perselus kíváncsian lesett, de kifejezetten jobb kedve lett hisz az imádott lány itt állt előtte.

- Perselus tudnál segíteni nekem? - folytatta Lily már lágyabb hangon, de mielőtt választ kapott volna a "Nagyságosúr" ismét közbeszólt pofátlanul bunkó hangon.

- Nem! Perselusnak jobb dolga is van, minthogy ugráljon, ahogy épp a te kedved tartja!

- Oh, elég legyen belőled Lucius Malfoy! - ripakodott rá dühösen a nő és még volt némi szava a pökhendi férfihoz, - Cicy elrontott egy főzetet, ami bármikor felrobbanhat, te meg itt játszod az agyad ahelyett, hogy hagynád, hogy elmagyarázzam, mit akarok! - dörrent rá végleg a vörös hajú szépség mire Lucius belegondolva mit is vágott ez a pimasz nő a fejéhez, rögtön elsápadt.

- Te agyon művelt, miért nem azzal kezdted, hogy Narcissanak gondja van?!

- Hagyd ezt most Lucius! - szólt rá Perselus, mivel nem igazán tetszett neki a hangnem ahogy Lilyvel beszélt.

Nem is kellett több és már is az említett hölgy segítségére siettek, egészen a második emeleti folyosón lévő lány wcbe futottak.

- Végre hogy itt vagytok! Perselus, siess, szerintem mindjárt felrobban! - rimánkodott Narcissa majd hátrébb lépett helyet adva neki hogy munkához lásson.

- Semmi pánik, csak bízd a profikra. - szájalt nagy lelkesen Lucius, de nem sokáig örvendezhetett.

- Te miről beszélsz?! Perselus az egyedül profi, aki jelenleg itt tartózkodik a mosdóban! - szólt bele Cicy nagy lendülettel, jó modorát hanyagolva.

Perselust nagy elégedettség töltötte el munka közben, hogy Narcissa milyen rendkívüli tudásúnak állítja be, de itt is csak azért volt ettől olyan boldog, hogy ezt imádott - , szíve hölgye előtt teszi.

Ez alatt persze ügyeskedett, hogy hatástalanítsa a főzetet, de az biztosabb volt, hogy ha itt valami felrobban az nem a hibás főzet lesz hanem Lucius Malfoy iszonyúan kicsit türelme és jó modora. Lily tétlenül figyelte az eseményeket hol a szócsatát vívó Narcissat és Luciust hol pedig az ügyeskedő Perselust.

- Kész, a probléma megoldva! - hangzott el a röpke mondat, amire már a két mardekásros is hajlandó volt abbahagyni a szópárbajt.

- Ügyes vagy Perselus! - szólalt meg lágy hangon a griffendéles és egy kedves mosoly is előbukkant az arcán.

Perselus számára ez a könnyed dicséret csak nem a mennybe repítette. Már-már frenetikus volt a boldogsága, ami persze látszott rajta bár ezt mostanság nem igen tudta leplezni, ha ilyen helyzetbe került. Lucius a szemét forgatta látván, hogy barátja mindjárt eltávozik az úgy nevezett "szent lélekhez" és persze nem is hagyta a helyzetet szó nélkül.

- Fogadni merek, ha még egyszer megdicséred és megrebegteted a szempillád, elájul! - próbálkozott ismét humorizálni Lucius, de mint általában, most is rémes volt a "humora" már ha lehet így nevezni.

- Ennél okosabb megszólalásra szokás szerint nem futotta mi?! - vágta szavait az önelégült mardekároshoz Lily. Rettentően "allergiás" volt Lucius elcseszett humorár, de főleg ha az Perseluson csattant. Narcissa nem törődve az ifjú Malfoy ostoba beszólásával közelebb lépett a jóval szerényebb mardekáros társához.

- Köszönöm a segítséged, Perselus. Ha nem jössz Lily baklövése miatt biztosan felrobban a mosdó! - hangzott el nagyon könnyedén a mondat mire Lily rettenetesen zavarba jött, főleg azért, mert soha nem szerette, ha bármilyen ügyetlensége Perselus szeme elé kerül. Lucius ezen felnevetett, persze egyedül, s mikor kiszórakozta magát rögvest Lilyn köszörülte a nyelvét.

- Ejnye, hát milyen munka ez Ms. Evans? - szájalt fölényesen, de Perselus ezt nem tűrhette meg. Az ő imádott Lilyén még Lucius sem köszörülheti a nyelvét ilyen kis alattomos célzással!

- Hagyd abba Lucius! Nyilván való, hogy nem az ő hibája, ha esetleg rossz utasítás kerül a keze ügyébe, és különben is, nálad még mindig ügyesebben készít el bizonyos bájitalokat! - olyan szeszéllyel támadt rá ezzel a védelmező kifogással, mintha Malfoy az ő imádott nőének az életét fenyegette meg volna az előbb.

Barátja persze tudta honnan fúj a szél, és nem feszéjezte tovább Perselus idegeit ezen a téren. Egyszerűen szemét forgatva kisétált a mosdóból hátra hagyva barátait.

- Még egy ilyen ostoba szerelmes flótást, mint ő! - morogta az orra alatt ám meglepetésére egy nem várt személlyel találta szemben magát.

- Mit fecsegsz össze-vissza magadban Malfoy? - szólította meg egy gúnyos női hang.

- Nincs jobb dolgod, mint az én dolgaimmal foglalkozni, Bella? - válaszolt a pimasz megszólításra lenéző, rideg hangon. Narcissaval ellentétben Bellatrix, - a szép szőkeség nővérét, - ki nem állhatta. Az a nő Lucius szemében egy pimasz és gyerekesen féltékeny nőszemély volt.

- Menj és bosszantsd az újdonsült barátodat, nekem nincs ilyenekre időm! - "rúgott" bele a nőbe hidegen csengő mondatával ám mielőtt Bella visszavághatott volna, kilépett a folyosóra a maradék három jómadár, így inkább vállat vonva elsétált. A négy fiatal se ácsorgott tétlenül. Elindultak a nagyterem fele hisz már várta őket a délutáni tankör, ami kötelező volt mindenki számára...


End file.
